Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many computers may be connected to such networks. These computers are often referred to as nodes. One or more servers or computers may provide data, services and/or may be responsible for managing other computers on the network. A computer network may include hundreds or even thousands of nodes.
Computers may often communicate over a network. For example, a computer may view files or data on a node or remote device over a network. In some cases, viewing files over a network may result in some difficulty in transferring data between different devices. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that assist in viewing and effectively transferring data over a network may be beneficial.